Nunca está donde debería
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: Así pues, Hiccup era la razón principal de que Astrid se distrajera en los entrenamientos, fuera más seguido de lo normal a la forja y sintiera más emociones de las aceptables para un vikingo.


Todo empezó cuando, sin planearlo, se formó el pequeño grupo que no se separaría ni siquiera al crecer. Tenían cinco y seis años cuando eso sucedió y debieron juntarlos para enseñarles a leer, escribir, sumar y restar. Lo básico que un vikingo debería aprender para que no lo timaran al hacer negocios.

Gobber, con todo y su mano faltante, no parecía el más indicado para desempeñar la tarea, y sin embargo, era el maestro por default cuando había que enseñar algo que debía ser aprendido por parte de los más jóvenes, razón por la cual, los gemelos Thorston – Ruffnut y Tuffnut – Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid y Hiccup estaban reunidos en el Great Hall en ese momento con papel y carbón en la mesa y los pies colgando en la sillas.

La pequeña Astrid estaba inconforme con esto. No le gustaba aprender cosas a la vista de los demás, donde todos podían verla fallar. Aún así, su madre no le había dado otra opción, por lo que tuvo que hacerlo de todos modos. Al ver el ceño fruncido de la niña, añadió: "Además, harías bien en fijarte en tus compañeros. Entre ellos seguramente está tu futuro esposo."

¿Futuro esposo? No, gracias. Astrid estaría ocupada siendo la mejor vikinga que Berk hubiera visto. No tendría tiempo para esposos. Y justo ahora estaba demasiado ocupada _aprendiendo_ a ser la mejor, así que ¿cuál era el punto de prestar atención a los demás?

Y sin embargo, una vez con la semilla de la duda sembrada, no pudo evitar observar.

Los gemelos Thorston siempre estaban peleando, y hoy no era la excepción. Habían tomado las ramitas de madera con el carbón atado que se usaban para escribir y se rayaban la cara, los brazos y cualquier parte del cuerpo que pudieran alcanzar mientras reían como histéricos.

Fishlegs parecía impaciente por empezar, al estar haciendo garabatos en las hojas sin cesar antes de que Gobber pudiera dar instrucciones.

Después estaba Snotlout, que como todo niño de 6 años, quería ser como su papá, Spitelout, que a su vez, era el segundo al mando de Stoick The Vast, padre de Hiccup. Está de más decir que Snotlout se dedicaba a seguir a Hiccup a donde quiera que éste fuera en un intento de imitar a su padre que seguía al jefe de la tribu todo el día.

Pocas veces los había visto separados. Eran primos, después de todo, y a pesar de que Hiccup solía meter a Snotlout en problemas, Stoick no hacía más que alentar a los niños a juntarse con la esperanza de que algo de Snotlout se le pegara a su hijo.

Hiccup, por su parte, siempre estaba distraído, justo como ahora, que aún no se sentaba y exploraba los rincones buscando algo por el suelo. Gobber entró en ese momento y Hiccup corrió hacia la mesa. Se sentó junto a Astrid.

La tarde pasó lenta y pronto todos se aburrieron. Después de dos largas horas de intentos fallidos por parte de los niños y mucha exasperación por parte de Gobber, los únicos que seguían intentándolo eran Fishlegs, Hiccup y Astrid.

– ¿Por qué usas la mano izquierda? – se decidió a preguntarle Astrid finalmente.

– No lo sé. Siempre uso más mi mano izquierda.

Astrid arrugó el ceño. Sí que era raro. Era la primera vez que veía a una persona que usaba más la mano izquierda que la derecha.

Así pues, Hiccup era el niño distraído que cazaba trolls en las esquinas y escribía con la mano izquierda.

-.-

Todo continuó a los nueve años, cuando Snotlout decidió que su primo no sería buen jefe y que usurparía su lugar. Esto dio paso a que Snotlout pasara de ser seguidor de Hiccup a su acosador personal.

Cuando Snotlout se dio cuenta que además los gemelos lo secundaban, Hiccup no tuvo escapatoria.

– ¡Snotlout! – gritó Astrid doblando una esquina al ver al trío burlándose de Hiccup, que estaba en el suelo, cubierto de raspones y de tierra. Fishlegs miraba todo desde una prudente distancia sin atreverse a decir nada.

– ¡Snotlout! – repitió ella poniéndose frente a él de dos zancadas. – ¡Te reto a una pelea!

– ¿Una pelea? ¡No sería justo! Además, mi papá dice que no debo pegarle a las niñas.

Astrid apretó los puños. A su espalda, Hiccup se puso de pie y se apartó sabiamente.

– Pelea. Conmigo. – Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. – ¿O eres cobarde?

– ¿Cobarde? ¿Yo? ¡De ninguna manera!

Y pelearon, si es que a eso se le podría llamar pelea. En menos de 30 segundos, Astrid derribó a Snotlout y aplastó la suela de su bota contra su cara.

– ¡Dime que soy mejor vikinga!

– ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Tú ganas, eres mejor vikinga!

Astrid lo dejó pararse y se giró hacia el público de cuatro niños que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Quién sigue?

Los gemelos echaron a correr sin esperar a Snotlout, con un Fishlegs pálido del miedo en sus usualmente sonrosadas mejillas. Sólo Hiccup se quedó en su lugar, mirándola sin parpadear.

– Eh… – ¿qué debería decir? ¿"gracias"?

Pero Astrid solo sonrió – seguramente feliz por haber vencido a un niño de dos veces su tamaño, pensó – se dio vuelta y se fue antes que él pudiera decir nada.

Así pues, Hiccup era el niño un tanto debilucho que era demasiado amable como para defenderse.

-.-

A los doce años, las cosas se complicaron. Astrid se percató de ello el día en que fue a la forja a afilar el hacha que su madre le había regalado.

Gobber no estaba, sólo Hiccup, que se sorprendió al verla atravesar la puerta.

– ¡Astrid! ¡Hola! ¡Hola, Astrid! Hola, Astrid. Hola, Astrid. – balbuceó.

– Hola. ¿Puedes afilar mi hacha?

– ¡Claro! – exclamó con una sonrisa mientras salía de detrás de la mesa sobre la que martillaba una daga. – En un momento estará lista.

Astrid le entregó el hacha y se paseó por el lugar mientras Hiccup trabajaba. Después de unos minutos de silencio, el joven herrero decidió probar su suerte e intentar conversar con ella.

– Te vi entrenar con tu padre. – comenzó – cerca de la bahía. Estabas usando esta hacha.

– Sí – contestó ella distraídamente mientras admiraba una de las espadas que colgaban de la pared. – Por fin convencí a mi padre de enseñarme a pelear de verdad.

– Así que… vendrás a afilar el hacha seguido, supongo – aventuró Hiccup.

– Sí, supongo que sí – Confirmó ella, y mientras decía esas palabras, sintió nacer algo en la boca de su estómago.

Se parecía al agradable sentimiento de anticipación que le daba cada que le iban a enseñar una nueva técnica de combate. Astrid sacudió la cabeza y se dio inconscientemente unos golpecitos en el estómago tratando de hacer al sentimiento desaparecer.

– Tu padre te ha estado llevando a pescar, ¿no es verdad? – preguntó intentando cambiar de tema. Hiccup bufó.

– Oh, ni me lo recuerdes. Se la pasa horas hablando de las responsabilidades que debo asumir y de cómo soy todo lo que no debo ser.

– Entonces sólo esfuérzate más. – comentó Astrid. En su cabeza era simple.

Hiccup suspiró para sus adentros. "Si tan sólo fuera así de sencillo" pensó.

– Listo – dijo entonces, exhibiendo un hacha perfectamente afilada.

Astrid dejó las otras armas de lado y fue a tomar la suya. Estaba brillante y filosa.

– Gracias – dijo asombrada. Era la primer vez que Hiccup afilaba algo para ella y había hecho un excelente trabajo. – Está perfecta.

Hiccup sonrió al recibir el cumplido y Astrid pensó que se veía lindo cuando sonreía de esa manera.

¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué acababa de pensar? ¿Lindo? Así **_no_** era como debía ser un vikingo. Seguramente Hiccup se ofendería si se lo decía. Pero jamás se lo diría. Jamás.

Ah, y ahí estaba la sensación de anticipación otra vez, esta vez mezclada con nerviosismo.

Aturdida por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos, buscó rápidamente las monedas que traía en la bolsita que usaba amarrada en su falda y se las extendió a Hiccup.

– Oh, no. Déjalo así. – Dijo él empujando con su mano gentilmente el puño que ella le ofrecía – Un regalo de mí para ti.

Astrid se dio cuenta de que sus manos no estaban tan maltratadas como cabría esperar de las manos de un herrero, y descubrió, para su horror, que le gustaba el contacto.

– De acuerdo… - dudó ella – Eh… adiós.

Y de nuevo, salió corriendo sin darle a Hiccup la oportunidad de decir nada más.

Así pues, Hiccup era el chico de toque agradable y sonrisa tímida que confundía a Astrid. Lo mejor sería alejarse de eso.

-.-

Las cosas empeoraron a los quince años, cuando los extraños sentimientos no se fueron. De hecho, se hicieron más fuertes y nada hubiera preparado a Astrid para el torbellino de emociones que se le vino encima al comenzar el entrenamiento contra dragones.

El primer sentimiento fue la desesperación. Y es que a pesar de que desde los doce años Astrid se mantenía a una prudente distancia de Hiccup, no podía evitar sentirse atraída por él.

Porque sí, por fin había podido ponerle nombre al sentimiento: A la valiente Astrid Hofferson, le gustaba Hiccup el Inútil, como lo apodaba la Isla.

Y Astrid no podía más que volverse loca de frustración. No era contra Hiccup, era contra lo que éste le provocaba. No soportaba el hecho de no poder concentrarse en sus importantes entrenamientos cuando él estaba constantemente colándose en su cabeza.

Y hablando de entrenamientos, el primer día en la arena había sido brutal. A nadie se le hubiera podido ocurrir que Gobber soltaría un gronkle de la nada.

Un gronkle que casi mataba a Hiccup.

Y aquí es donde entraba el segundo y tercer sentimiento: El miedo y el alivio. El terror que había sentido cuando vio al gronkle preparándose para lanzar el último tiro que le quedaba una vez que hubo arrinconado al escuálido vikingo contra la pared, y el alivio cuando Gobber – que estaba más cerca que ella de Hiccup – desvió el ataque.

Seguramente Hiccup estaría deprimido martillando algo en la forja. Siempre que metía realmente la pata se encerraba a trabajar. Y no era que Astrid fuera egocéntrica, pero había notado que Hiccup se ponía feliz cuando ella se pasaba por la forja.

Así que, rompiendo el pacto que tenía consigo misma de "mínimo-contacto-con-Hiccup" fue a darle una visita con la excusa del hacha en la mano.

Pero su sorpresa no fue poca al llegar y no encontrar a Hiccup ahí. Sólo estaba Gobber, refunfuñando porque Hiccup se había desaparecido todo el día después del entrenamiento y no había llegado a la forja como debió.

Gobber, además, no le daba prioridad a Astrid como Hiccup hacía si tenía más trabajo, así que Astrid aprovechó cuando Gobber le dijo "tendrás que esperar" para salir de ahí diciendo que volvería después.

Buscó a Hiccup en el bosque, en la arena de entrenamiento, cerca de la playa, por todo Berk. Pero no lo encontró.

Entonces, vino el enojo. ¿Por qué lo estaba buscando en primer lugar? No sólo se estaba traicionando a sí misma, si no que además, estaba actuando como tonta. Así que dejó de buscar y, de mal humor, se fue al Great Hall por algo de cenar.

Los demás ya estaban ahí, incluso Gobber, que los cuestionaba acerca de lo que habían hecho mal en el entrenamiento ese día. Astrid tomó asiento y comenzó a comer, aún refunfuñando mentalmente.

– ¿En qué se equivocó Astrid hoy? – preguntó Gobber.

"En preocuparme por el idiota de Hiccup", respondió para sus adentros. Y mientras analizaban en voz alta en qué más se había equivocado, Hiccup entró, completamente mojado – no se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llover – y con expresión abatida.

Astrid frunció el ceño, dividida entre la persistente preocupación y el enojo.

– ¿En qué se equivocó Hiccup? – continuó Gobber. Astrid lo miró fijamente con una expresión seria mientras él tomaba su comida y se dirigía a la mesa de al lado, ignorando los comentarios burlescos de Ruffnut y Snotlout.

– En que nunca está en donde debería – sentenció ella finalmente antes de desviar la mirada.

Suspiró. ¿De qué le servía seguir enojada? Entre más sentimientos acumulara, más se iba a distraer. El suspiro dio paso a la especie de calma que sucedía al agotamiento emocional. Ahora debía tener cuidado, pues este estado la dejaba vulnerable hasta que no recuperara energías con una buena noche de sueño.

Gobber se despidió de ellos entregándoles el libro de dragones y aconsejándoles que leyeran. Los gemelos Thorston y Snotlout desecharon la idea de inmediato, mientras que Fishlegs se mostró bastante entusiasta queriendo compartir sus partes favoritas con los demás sin captar que ellos no querían escucharlo. Los otros tres salieron del salón con Fishlegs pisándoles los talones.

Astrid misma había leído unos cuantos pasajes del libro esperando aprender como matar dragones, pero el libro no ofrecía muchas técnicas de aniquilamiento. Se limitaba a clasificar a los dragones y a ilustrarte lo mortíferos que podían ser sus ataques.

Tal vez si lo releía pudiera ella misma idear una manera de…

– ¿Así que… compartimos? – preguntó Hiccup a su lado, sobresaltándola.

– Ya lo leí. – exclamó rápidamente ella, empujando el libro en su dirección y alejándose a toda prisa.

Astrid se dirigió a la salida apretando sus puños contra sus costillas en un vano intento de protegerse.

Hiccup balbuceaba incoherencias mientras miraba al piso, por lo que no la vio mirar atrás con expresión aquejada antes de salir azotando las enormes puertas.

Así pues, Hiccup era la razón principal de que Astrid se distrajera en los entrenamientos, fuera más seguido de lo normal a la forja y sintiera más emociones de las aceptables para un vikingo.

-.-

A los veinte años, Astrid no podía más que reírse al recordar su negación de adolescente.

– Espero que no te estés riendo de mí – dijo Hiccup desde la entrada del establo de Stormfly. Astrid le dirigió una mirada antes de regresar su atención al arnés de su dragona.

– Tal vez. Te ves ridículo con ese traje.

Hiccup rodó los ojos, sonriendo mientras se acercaba.

– Otra vez con eso. Y yo que venía a invitarte a que vieras lo que he logrado con tan ridículo traje.

Astrid terminó de ponerle la silla a Stormfly y se giró hacia Hiccup. Él tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

– ¿Vas a volver a alardear de cómo puedes saltar del lomo de tu dragón sin matarte?

– Muy posiblemente.

– ¿Vas a enseñarme a hacerlo a mí también?

– Si tú quieres.

– ¿Vamos a perdernos por horas en alguna de las islas de nombre igualmente ridículo que tu traje después de eso?

– Definitivamente.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice. Hiccup se agachó. Astrid se puso de puntitas. Y sus labios se encontraron.

– Entonces, ¿qué seguimos haciendo aquí?

Y así, Astrid montó a Stormfly y Hiccup a Toothless, que esperaba fuera del establo, y nadie en Berk supo de ellos hasta que cayó la noche.

Así pues, Hiccup era el vikingo más diferente que Berk jamás hubiera visto, y Astrid había descubierto que por eso, era perfecto para ella.

Hiccup por su parte, siempre había sabido que Astrid era la mejor vikinga que pudo existir, y por eso, era perfecta para él.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ambas mitades embonaran, perfectamente.


End file.
